BTR The Hardest Part of Breaking Up
by Backstreet Baby12
Summary: Logan, James, Carlos, and Kendall's version of 2gethers song.
1. Logan's Version

Disclaimer: I own nothing the song belongs to 2gether and the characters belongs to Nick.

Logan's Version

C'mon  
>Yeaaa<p>

Yea BTR's in the house!  
>Put your hands in the air<br>'cause we'll make ya bounce. c'mon _[x4]_

oooh oh yea

It's been so long since I've seen your face  
>So long since I've been to first base.<br>*strike 3 your out*  
>I really miss the feel of your kiss.<br>But can I have back my things before  
>I get really pissed?<p>

You had my heart, my soul, my attention  
>But you walked out my life with Phoebe Nache collection.<p>

We're Breaking Up!

Breaking up is hard enough (oh oh oh oh)  
>Say you had nothing but I called your bluff.<br>You got my sweaters, my books...  
>I can't find the band! *Were in Here*<br>The Hardest Part Of Breaking Up  
>is getting Back Your Stuff.<p>

Yea BTR's in the house  
>Put your hands in the air<br>'cause we'll make ya bounce c'mon yea._[x2]_

So tell me girl, do I have to say please  
>or do I have to involve the police.<br>*We have you surrounded*  
>There was a time when I'd trust you alone.<br>I'd call you up girl, but you took my phone.

You borrow stuff every time I turn my back.  
>*hey that's mine!*<br>I can't believe I went out with a KLEPTOMANIAC!

We're breaking up!

Breaking up is hard enough (oh oh oh oh)  
>Say you had nothing but I called your bluff.<br>You got my sweaters, my books...  
>I can't find the band! *Where in Here*<br>The Hardest Part Of Breaking Up  
>is getting Back Your Stuff.<p>

_[Spoken]_  
>Man you ever break up with a girl<br>And she keeps your stuff?  
>Man, What's up with dat?<br>I dunno man, something wrong!  
>Ya know what I'm say?<br>Something wrong with dat...

Yea, Uh Logan M up in this mug  
>Here we go one, two<br>Yea, Yea, Yea  
>U plus ME, it doesn't equal us.<br>You took the BTR Mobile now I gotta take the bus.  
>I thought I had a girl that I could trust.<br>I guess I never knew my calculus!

Breaking up is hard enough (oh oh oh oh)  
>Say you had nothing but I called your bluff.<br>You got my sweaters, my books...  
>I can't find the band! *Were over Here*<br>The Hardest Part Of Breaking Up  
>is getting Back Your Stuff. <em>[x2]<em>


	2. James's Version

Disclaimer: I own nothing the song belongs to 2gether and the characters belongs to Nick.

James's Version

C'mon  
>Yeaaa<p>

Yea BTR's in the house!  
>Put your hands in the air<br>'cause we'll make ya bounce. c'mon _[x4]_

oooh oh yea

It's been so long since I've seen your face  
>So long since I've been to first base.<br>*strike 3 your out*  
>I really miss the feel of your kiss.<br>But can I have back my things before  
>I get really pissed?<p>

You had my heart, my soul, my attention  
>But you walked out my life with Cuda collection.<p>

We're Breaking Up!

Breaking up is hard enough (oh oh oh oh)  
>Say you had nothing but I called your bluff.<br>You got my White V-Neck, my Mirror...  
>I can't find my comb!<br>The Hardest Part Of Breaking Up  
>is getting Back Your Stuff.<p>

Yea BTR's in the house  
>Put your hands in the air<br>'cause we'll make ya bounce c'mon yea._[x2]_

So tell me girl, do I have to say please  
>or do I have to involve the police.<br>*We have you surrounded*  
>There was a time when I'd trust you alone.<br>I'd call you up girl, but you took my phone.

You borrow stuff every time I turn my back.  
>*hey that's mine!*<br>I can't believe I went out with a KLEPTOMANIAC!

We're breaking up!

Breaking up is hard enough (oh oh oh oh)  
>Say you had nothing but I called your bluff.<br>You got my white V-Neck, my mirror...  
>I can't find my comb!<br>The Hardest Part Of Breaking Up  
>is getting Back Your Stuff.<p>

_[Spoken]_  
>Man you ever break up with a girl<br>And she keeps your stuff?  
>Man, What's up with dat?<br>I dunno man, something wrong!  
>Ya know what I'm say?<br>Something wrong with dat...

Yea, Uh James Diamond up in this mug  
>Here we go one, two<br>Yea, Yea, Yea  
>U plus ME, it doesn't equal us.<br>You took the BTR Mobile now I gotta take the bus.  
>I thought I had a girl that I could trust.<br>I guess I never knew my calculus!

Breaking up is hard enough (oh oh oh oh)  
>Say you had nothing but I called your bluff.<br>You got my White V-Neck, my mirror...  
>I can't find my comb!<br>The Hardest Part Of Breaking Up  
>is getting Back Your Stuff. <em>[x2]<em>


End file.
